Two Can Play At This Game
by Devi Le'sMirror
Summary: Abel is tired of Cain always having the upper hand. He decides to cook something up, creating an innocent little plan involving wining in a videogame against Cain. But when Cain catches onto Abel's trick, he decides he needs to get even-and Abel is in to be punished. Or perhaps it's not a punishment after all? Short yaoi


**Hey~! Well, this is my (official) first yaoi fanfiction. I say official because I've written a few before, but they can't really be called fanfiction, due to them featuring my OCs. Anyway PLEASE BE WARNED THAT THIS CONTAINS SEXUAL/MATURE THEMES. It's not exactly hardcore yaoi-that's not my style-but it's not something for newcomers to yaoi, either. Obviously, if you've read Starfighter (why else would you be on a Starfighter fanfic?), then you know what yaoi is...and what it can do to you...*giggles***

**Disclaimer: Mature themes are present in this fanfiction. Also, I don't own Starfighter, as that belongs to Hamlet-Machine. Oops, and one last thing. This was originally written as a first person RP from Abel's POV for an Abel RP account I had, so please excuse any confusion there may be with pronoun usage.**

**Have a pleasant read~!**

* * *

><p>Abel smirked to the side as his flustered partner raged at the game. Cain was going on about how there's no way Abel could win against him, not in a combat game like this. He was the fighter, after all. But didn't he get it? Abel had the wits to win, whereas Cain relies of pure brawn. It's not like the blonde had any intention of letting him win in the first place.<p>

That being said...said blonde looked down at the little drive plugged into his game controller. It went unnoticed by Cain, which was good, otherwise he may have thrown a fit. Then again, it would have been with good reason. Abel didn't often cheat-actually, he _never_ does-but this time Cain had pissed him off enough that he had to show the other he _couldn't_ always throw one over Abel.

So quickly whipping something up at his workstation, the blonde male challenged Cain to the game in their free hour. He knew he could probably win without the help of the chip he'd created, but with it it would let Abel win regardless. To put simply, it overrode the other controller's ability to surpass his own, the one which had the drive plugged into it. So no matter how hard Cain tried to beat him, he'd never be able to do better than Abel in the game, even if Abel himself absolute sucked.

"Damnit!" The dark-haired partner threw his controller to the side as Abel won the third and final round. "I don't understand how you managed to beat me _every_ time!" He looked at the smaller man with irritation, eyes holding that intense state that Abel knew all-too well.

"It was your own fault for thinking you could beat me." Abel shrugged, allowing himself a slightly cocky smile, the scar in his lip stretching a little as his mouth widened. Abel put the controller down next to his leg. "We should have bet on the outcome-that way, I would have actually won something through this." The thing is, Abel _had_ won something, that something being self-pride, but Cain didn't know that.

Suddenly Cain leaned in closer, invading Abel's personal space as he liked to do so very often. "Maybe I show you something nice, huh? In return for your win..." The common leer appeared on his face. He always managed to turn things around this way, no matter what Abel did to come out on top. The navigator wanted to give in, wanted to let him 'show him something nice'...

But not this time. No. This time, Abel was going to show him that he couldn't always have his way with him-the fact that Abel wanted him to being meaningless, as there had to be boundaries, right?

Abel shook his head. "I think just the feel of winning will be alright for me, Cain."

To which he pressed in closer, arms coming over the little male...and a hand landing on his controller.

"Hm?" As he looked down to swipe it out of his way, something caught Cain's eye. Oh no...

"What's this?" He held up Abel's controller, in which he'd idiotically forgotten to take the chip out of, and realization as to what had actually gone down during our game dawned on him.

"Didn't take you for a cheater, princess," he said as his mouth twisted into a sneering grin, "But it looks like you're the one who owes me, now."

Shit.

* * *

><p>God<em>damn<em> it was hot. Or maybe that was just due to the darker male's continued ministrations upon Abel's body. The navigator bit back another moan, as they just kept coming and coming, wanting to escape out of his mouth. But no, Abel wouldn't allow Cain the satisfaction of hearing his embarrassing noises.

He had other ideas.

"What's wrong, princess? Cat got your tongue?" Those dark eyes seared into Abel's when he looked up at him, ceasing from the nibbling he was allocating on the man's chest. He moved up, making sure not to lose any contact with his partner's skin, and murmured, "Maybe I should be the one to take it, instead." Cain then proceeded to harshly press his lips to Abel's, forcefully allowing his tongue onto the other's. Not that Abel gave much resistance to it in the first place, as he already had gotten the blonde weak at the knees-and then some. No longer having my mouth shut, Abel moaned into the kiss, Cain's lips stifling the sound, but the rawness of the noise still seeped through. His moan was abrupt, and it caused Cain to break the kiss and look to Abel with that devilish smirk that he knew way too well.

"Looks like you've been holding back." His lips didn't go back to Abel's, and instead roamed downwards, moist skin touching over the heated flesh. How he'd gotten so good at this, Abel didn't really want to know, but what mattered was that Cain's focus was on him, and worse yet it was causing Abel to lose control quickly.

The male gasped as Cain's mouth found his hard shaft, and the fighter teasingly swept over it. Cain allowed his teeth to graze the head, and Abel breathed in sharply, the returning breath coming out in a ragged fashion. Abel didn't have to see his face to know the devilish grin that must have been on there.

"F-Fuck you, Cain." He managed out, a shiver rubbing through him as he spoke.

"Actually, darling, it'll be _me_ who's fucking _you_." His voice held evident amusement at the effect he was having on the smaller male. He really was a jerk, but sadly, Abel loved this all the same. There was something in his roughness and brazen self that was somewhat endearing, and also a turn-on.

Damnit.

Abel moaned again as another lick was swirled across his member, causing a shudder to run through his whole body this time.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe~ I hope you liked it c: As always, reviews and comments are greatly appreciated.<strong>


End file.
